


Your Life for My Own

by kurohachi



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matchmaking, for no good reason, potentially unfinished, that I decided to upload, this is going to be bad, very old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you regret taking Leila’s life, then you will give your life to me.” That’s how Matthew got Jaffar’s life for his own. FE The Blazing Sword. MatthewXJaffar, HectorXLyn in later chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Life for My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Behold my weaboo stage. FE is not mine. Kanesha is my tactician but honestly she's not even a good character so I don't think anyone would care enough to use it.

Matthew saw right in front of him, the person who killed his beloved.

 

His blood boiled instantly, and he almost grabbed his blade to avenge her death. But his lord Hector stood in front of him and shook his head, telling him something he should’ve been obvious to.

 

His mission was to save him, not to kill him.

 

He bitterly swallowed that fact. Ignoring the injured assassin, he unlocked the door and loot the Brave Lance inside the chest. 

 

From the eastern hallway Matthew saw a little green-haired mage rode behind Marcus. She quickly jumped down the horse and rushed to Jaffar with looks of worry. How such an innocent-looking girl befriends such a murderous bastard was beyond him. 

 

Eliwood came from behind the darkness, and the group previously split into two finally met in front of Prince Zephiel’s room. 

 

Kanesha was riding with Eliwood, and she quickly commanded Isadora and Eliwood to stay with Prince Zephiel and protect him. She joined Lyndis to attack tonight’s assaulter to finish tonight’s battle sooner. Some people need to sleep, and apparently their tactician for one understood that quite well.

 

The rest of the army followed the attack. Hector had quite a good time swinging his axe, although he almost sever the head of his own tactician in the process. Kanesha quickly made a note to self: Next time Hector’s staying with Merlinus. 

 

“Hey, Kanesha!” Matthew yelled from inside the vault, “What am I supposed to do after this?”

 

“One, keep your voice down!” Kanesha answered, although she also yelled in the process “Two, stay there and watch out for enemy back-up soldiers. Three, give aid to our new allies. Legault! We need you up front!”

 

Whether the third order was made on purpose or not, only she knows. 

 

“Can I go up front INSTEAD of Legault?” Matthew whined uncharacteristically.

 

“Sorry, we can’t use you if you’re dead. Legault, recon please?”

 

“Kanesha!”

 

“STOP YELLING!” Serra finally snapped. Matthew has just realized that Serra was there.

 

“Maybe you should learn to be a little more discreet, like me!” she said, concentrating on her stave to cure Jaffar. Matthew resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

In a battle, not following your tactician’s… uh… tactics can result to death. He was a professional. Personal matters just have to wait later.

 

“How is it?” Matthew approached them.

 

Nino looked at him, teary-eyed “He’s badly wounded… What to do?”

 

“Serra? Can you fix it?”

 

“This looks bad… Even for a genius like me. In fact, it’s so bad that…”

 

“Shush.”

 

“WHAT? Matthew, did you just SHUSH me?”

 

“Shush!” He repeated, and swore to himself he heard something.

 

“You did it again! You SHUSHED ME!” Serra yelled in full-voice, completely forgetting the situation they were in. And in the process, completely forgetting that she was supposed to heal Jaffar. 

 

“Someone… is here.” Jaffar silently informed, cringing because of the pain.

 

“Yeah. Can you walk?” Matthew asked, feeling a bit proud for containing his emotion.

 

Jaffar didn’t answer, but he tried to stand up. He toppled and Nino had to catch him. 

 

“Guess not. Here.” He offered his shoulder to help Jaffar walk, but he didn’t take it immediately.

 

“No time for distrusting me. We’re allies, for now.” Matthew said, adding the latter part hoping that the alliance was only temporary. He didn’t wait for Jaffar to agree or disagree; he just pulled his arm over his shoulder and helped him get into the vault. Nino and Serra followed quietly. He put him down on the corner and told Serra to continue healing, SILENTLY, he stressed.

 

He heard silent swishing sounds, different from the sound of battle that can be heard from a distance. He cursed silently, knowing that his opponent got to be a magic user of some sort. He could’ve handle it if it was a pirate or a fighter. He peeked from the crack of the wall and saw a shaman. A shaman. A friggin’ shaman. 

 

He needed a quick decision, to wait or to attack. The closest allies were in Prince Zephiel’s room, Isadora and Eliwood. 

 

“Nino.” He whispered, and Nino’s voice answered “Yes?”

 

“You can use magic, right?” Matthew asked.

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“Good, don’t come out. Your opponent is a Black Magic user.”

 

“O-Ok.”

 

“Serra, where’s Lucius?”

 

“I don’t know, I think he’s being a healer up front.”

 

“Oh, great. Now what?”

 

“I can fight.” Jaffar offered, probably worried about Nino who seemed rather claustrophobic.

 

“NO.” Matthew almost forgot to keep his voice down “IF you fight a shaman in that condition, you’ll die. If you die, Kanesha will be mad at me for letting someone die. I can almost imagine her yelling “MY reputation is winning battles WITHOUT casualties, Matthew. WITHOUT. With-out. That means NOBODY, and NOBODY under MY command shall die.” And when she’s mad, good Lord, she’s our tactician. She controls our destiny. She controls our, and most importantly MY, life and death.”

 

Jaffar was left speechless.

 

So were Nino and Serra.

 

But that wasn’t because of Matthew’s incredible and persuasive speech. 

  
It was because the shaman they were trying so hard to avoid fighting was smiling eerily from a crack —now a hole— on the wall.

 

“Shoot!” Matthew silently cursed and grabbed his Killing Edge. He jumped the shaman and pinned him down the floor, not planning to give him any chance to use his spells. While his sword was on the shaman’s neck threateningly, his free hand stole the spell book and threw it to Serra.

 

“Phew.” He breathed in relief. At least the situation was under his control.

 

But the shaman’s expression didn’t seem like he was under control. The eerie smile was still there, as if…

 

As if that was what he’d planned all along.

 

“Flux.” A voice from the darkness called, and a dark vortex appeared next to Matthew, almost too fast for him to react. The black shadow ball knocked him off the shaman, knocking him onto the wall with a loud thud. 

 

There were two shamans. He was careless, he didn’t notice that. The shaman he pinned down earlier stood up and took a spell book from the other shaman. They approached him slowly with the never changing eerie smile.

 

Matthew felt his back aching like hell, and his vision was getting blurry. He felt very nauseous and couldn’t seem to locate his elixir.

 

“Sorry Kanesha, to think that I would be the one to taint your spotless reputation…” Matthew said more to himself as he felt his end was near.

 

Kanesha heard the words ‘taint your spotless reputation’ and she had a bad feeling. She looked back to the vault and noticed the two shamans cornering her thief. She worked her brain hard, but couldn’t find a solution. Eliwood and Isadora were in Prince Zephiel’s room but they won’t make it. At the rear end of the attacking party was Priscilla, but Anima couldn’t best Dark Magic. She could’ve sent her as a decoy, but she didn’t want to lose her valkrye. Lucius was in front, healing Lyndis.

 

She miscalculated, for the first time in her career.

 

Matthew tried to collect his consciousness the best he could. His last hope was to escape the attack and counter it. He couldn’t meet Leila in the other world like this. The least he can do was save Serra and Nino. Oh, and Jaffar too. Although he couldn’t imagine what Leila would say if he save her murderer. He scoffed at his thought, thinking that it’s somewhat similar to the inner ramblings of a dying man. 

 

The shaman opened the spell book and smirked as he prepared to deliver the final blow.

 

Matthew grabbed his sword and prepared himself to counter. 

 

However, seconds later, he could hear blades clinking and the shaman fell with his neck severed.

 

“Nosfera—urgh!” the same thing happened to the second shaman. He fell with his throat cut before he could even sound out a spell. Blood came gushing out from the dead body.

 

There Jaffar stood, his swords wet with blood of his enemy. When Matthew looked up to his face, he couldn’t figure his expression. He wondered if he even has any.

 

His breathing got heavy afterwards and his wounded leg can’t seem to hold on. Unconsciously, Matthew flew to catch him before he hit the ground.

 

With Jaffar in his arms, Matthew tried to look for his hatred, but can’t seem to find it.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Lyndis delivered the final blow with her Mani Katti and Ursula was defeated. The attacking party finished the remaining soldier and that battle seemed to meet the end. 

 

“Alright, now all we have to do is stand guard for the rest of the night.” Kanesha told Marcus to command his army. She then called Priscilla and Lucius. “I need your help.”

 

They followed Kanesha to a darker corner in the hallway, where she made sure no one else can hear what they were about to discuss.

 

“Uuuh… This is going to be hard to say.” Kanesha started. Priscilla and Lucius waited.

 

“What are the chances that your staves can revive the dead?”

 

Priscilla and Lucius looked at each other. Priscilla shook her head.

 

“There’s none.” Lucius said “The dead cannot be brought back to life.”

 

“Did we… did we lose someone?” Priscilla asked worriedly.

 

“We might…”

 

“We might lose someone if we don’t get assistance, right away.” Kanesha lifted her face as she heard a familiar voice. 

 

“Matthew!” 

 

“Hello, Kanesha. Glad you still have your reputation.”

 

“The assassin! Where’s our new assassin?”

 

“… Yeah, nice to meet you again and your welcome. He’s in the vault. Serra flunked her job.” He said as he sat on the floor and a high-pitched voice can be heard in reply “I DID NOT!”

 

“Great! Priscilla, Lucius! Get to work!” she commanded. Priscilla and Lucius quickly rode to the vault to heal their supposedly new ally.

 

“What about you, Matthew, are you okay?” she approached the rogue sitting on the stone floor.

 

“Some bruises, some wounds, but I’ll live.” Matthew flashed her a grin as he drank his elixir.

 

“That was some close call there, eh?”

 

“…Yeah.”

 

“If it wasn’t for that Jaffar…”

 

“Kanesha, please.”

 

“Alright, sorry.”

 

“… Are you planning to keep him in our troop?” Matthew said, hoping that Kanesha would give him an answer he was longing.

 

But Kanesha only shrugged. “I’m only a tactician here. It’s not my role to decide that. Lord Eliwood is our leader.”

 

“B-But… you’re our tactician! You’re like a general, only lower!”

 

Kanesha processed the last remark, wondering if that’s a compliment or not. She concluded that it was. “Well, I’m flattered but that doesn’t change the fact that Lord Eliwood gets to make the decisions. Judging by his gentle nature…”

 

“He’ll keep him.” He finished her sentence, knowing where she was going. He didn’t even bother to hide the disappointment on his face.

 

Kanesha sighed and pat her rogue on the back “Look, Matthew. I think it’s for the best.”

 

He went wide-eyed and asked “HOW SO?”

 

“If we part ways now, you will go after him to get your revenge. And even IF you can get your revenge, look at the way that guy kills! When you return to us, you’d probably lost a finger, an arm, a leg, an ear, an eye, or…”

  
”Alright, alright. I get it.”

 

“And, Matthew. I don’t like personal vendetta in my troop. It makes it harder for me to arrange a tactic.” Kanesha said as she stood up. “Let’s go, it’s almost daybreak.”

 

It was another battle won. It was another triumphant day —err— night. Kanesha smiled contently, although she can’t seem forget the horror of almost losing one of his soldier. Kanesha joined Eliwood and Lyndis in Prince Zephiel’s room.

 

Apparently the king himself gave the order of the Prince assasination. What a rotten father, she thought to herself. Then she remembered. The assassins. Matthew.

 

She turned to Eliwood and asked for a moment in private.

 

“Lord Eliwood, do you intend to keep the assassins for our troop?” Kanesha asked the young leader.

 

“The assassins?”

 

“Yes sire, an assassin and a mage.”

 

Eliwood’s face showed hesitation before answering, “… To be honest, I’d rather not. The assassin was the one who killed Matthew’s beloved, wasn’t he?”

 

“Yes sire, and he was also the one who saved Matthew’s life, and my reputation in the process.”

 

It was then that Eliwood understood where she was getting at, “Tell me Kanesha, you have something planned, don’t you?” 

 

“I always do, milord.” She replied with a big grin.

**Author's Note:**

> The author fic I had before was long and idiotic so I won't include it.


End file.
